


秘密情人    03

by Brenda15



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	秘密情人    03

清醒过来的时候，最先恢复的是视觉，然后才是意识。洛基莫名其妙地想起来那句神明用来哄骗愚昧信徒的言辞，上帝说，要有光，于是这世上才有了光。光线刺得他双眼生痛，紧接着就是喉咙里的干疼，像是有什么东西在喉管上碾压过一样。嘴唇干裂地厉害，他深吸一口气，只觉得全身像是碎裂过的疼痛。他挣扎着想要爬起来，却发现四肢都被人给结结实实地绑了起来。

 

“嘘——”

 

在洛基要叫出声之前，一根手指压在了他的唇上，洛基看着那层包裹着红色皮衣的制服，再抬头果不其然，死侍那张套着面具黑红相间的脸正出现在自己眼前。洛基有点疲倦地闭上了眼睛，他都懒得问到底发生了什么了。

 

解开。

 

“不行哦，现在是哥的工作时间。”死侍看出了洛基的想法，他给躺在床上的家伙倒了杯水，递过去，皱着眉头把手顺着洛基的嘴巴倒了下去，不愿意被这样屈辱投喂的洛基避开了，可是水流顺着脖颈线流下去，弄湿了枕头。

 

“你他妈到底在干什么，给我解开。”

 

洛基冲死侍怒吼着，些许粘在唇上的水珠落进嘴巴里，进一步加速了他的干渴，湿淋淋的枕头黏在皮肤上，让他觉得潮湿又发痒，他愤怒地用力抬起脑袋，结果被死侍趁机把无纺布隔水床单按在枕头上，然后用力把还在挣扎着的人死死按在床上，洛基拼命挣扎却无法摆脱开死侍的桎梏，只好侧过头去对准他的手背狠狠地咬上一口。

 

隔着制服，死侍并不觉得疼痛，可是心里弥漫着的某种情绪却让他在瞬间爆发。一记重拳砸在洛基的脸上，原本死命发力的男人被打了个懵，死侍抽回自己的手，盖在了黑发男人的脸上，忽然间，他的声音中充满了疲惫。

 

洛基，别闹了，你真的什么都不记得了么？弗瑞嘉已经死了。

 

房间里陷入了死一般的寂静，在沉默了许久后，躺在床上的男人愤怒地大吼起来，说谎！他再度开始剧烈地挣扎起来，韦德坐在洛基的床边开始自说自话起来，洛基，别闹了，外面的世界已经被你彻底搞翻天了，你就不能……他的声音中无端里透出一股浓重的疲惫感，就在这个时候，维瑟被人推搡着摔倒在地上。韦德立刻警觉地站起来，为首的是加里安，死侍的目光马上落在这位秘书身后的那只托盘里的药剂上。

 

这和说好的不一样，你们答应过哥。死侍下意识地就要去抽刀，就连维瑟也爬起来挡在了加里安的面前。

 

我确实答应过你，可是他依然在发疯，你没能履行自己的诺言。瑟兰迪尔高大的身影出现在病房的门口，他用眼神示意加里安不要停下前进的脚步，在密林之主无声的威逼下，死侍只得让开，看那些人再一次给洛基注射药物。重新归于沉睡的某人看上去苍白又精致，如果不是清浅的呼吸声还提醒着瑟兰迪尔这个人还活着的话，他已经错觉这不过是一具没有生命的玩偶。

 

所以，怜悯？仁慈？你是因为艹他艹上瘾了才愿意用这种方法给他续命，跟你儿子睡同一个男人的滋味怎么样，伟大的密林……

 

韦德的话还没说完整个人就被发了狠的密林之王一记老辣的铁拳击倒在地，还没能够爬起来的韦德就感到搭在脖颈处的铁器锐利的锋芒。他抬头，却有点看不清那个总是冷静自持的密林王的神色，“我知道我没法杀死你，但是我一定能够有让你不停地感受痛苦的能力。”瑟兰迪尔抽回了自己的剑，不再去看韦德，不小心中聆听了王室辛密的加里安等人大气都不敢出一声，空气似乎彻底凝固了。

 

“去找到莱戈拉斯，然后把他带回来，这就是你的新工作。”

 

瑟兰迪尔摆摆手，踏着一如既往优雅从容的步伐消失在所有人的视线中，维瑟见室内紧张的情绪有所缓解，连忙跑过去扶起韦德，他想说点什么用来调节气氛，于是看了看还躺在床上的洛基，“最起码他睡着之前还爽了一发，我们也不亏是吧。”

 

韦德没有搭话，他只是从地上有点狼狈地爬起来，扭头看向维瑟，等到哥抓到那个小崽子，等到洛基这个混球醒过来，哥一定要出本书，写满密林王室和阿斯加德秘辛的那种，正标题，那些年我到底是如何把控了两个商业王朝，副标题，洛基·劳非森情人集邮大揭秘。

 

如果洛基·劳非森情人集邮大揭秘这本书真的能够出版的话，那么，第一章绝对是那些年和养兄不得不说的故事，倘若在这个阶段你还为那点青梅竹马的兄弟情感动到落泪和惋惜的话，那么第二章占据了林林总总杂事的无名之辈应该是某本下流色情小说里的章节，第三章一定是全书最为神秘的部分，毕竟莱戈拉斯·迈克伍德要在这里不仅要占据纯爱小说系的篇幅，同时还要起到承上启下，起承转合的作用。

 

整本香艳的故事注定要终结在迈克伍德的身上，当然，这肯定不能是莱戈拉斯·迈克伍德，毕竟那个孩子这辈子干的最为离经叛道的事就是在不知情的情况下和自己神秘的小妈来了一场恋爱。瑟兰迪尔·迈克伍德绝对是这本书的终结章，他理应落在洛基的床头柜上，可是现在，他把精神受到强烈刺激后的洛基锁在了病床上。

 

事情要从弗瑞嘉死亡那天说起。

 

毫无征兆的，在圣诞节过去不过十天，弗瑞嘉就那样去世了，密林的药没有任何问题，弗瑞嘉的身体状况也没有任何问题，法医给出的官方鉴定是自杀，可是这世界上有两个人绝对不会相信弗瑞嘉是自杀的。一个是奥丁，一个是洛基。征伐一生从未手软过的奥丁把他心里那丁点的柔软给了发妻，他坚信是密林用了什么见不得人的手段害死了妻子，并且以此为理由将要赶去参加葬礼的洛基堵在门外，坚决不许养子再见养母最后一面。洛基的一生都在背叛和谎言中相互煎熬着，他不相信奥丁，他看过太多这个手把手教自己杀人，教自己去布局吞噬敌人排除异己的男人太多的阴暗面，弗瑞嘉是他生命里所有善意的开始和温暖的光，他不相信母亲会有什么理由自杀，甚至怀疑奥丁在这里面做了什么手脚。

 

被拒绝参加葬礼的洛基异常愤怒，可是出乎所有人意料之外的是他在当场并没有发作出任何情绪。直到索尔，他的养兄相当抱歉地拥抱着自己的兄弟，在父亲的某些言论之下，他也倾向于是密林在其中做了什么手脚，当他提出可以把洛基身上的某样东西带过去，替他安放在弗瑞嘉的墓中时，却被洛基婉拒了。

 

没关系的哥哥，我不在意。

 

阿斯加德大部门不明真相的人开始公然诅咒这个没心没肺的家伙，可是洛基并不为之所动，瑟兰迪尔当初只是认为洛基一时的隐忍不过是为了谋划更加庞大的复仇计划，可是密林之主没能够想到的是，当一个人的理智彻底绷断变成疯子的时候，这个冷静的疯子在筹划着把所有人都拉下水一同埋葬。

 

那是个难得的晴天，洛基在他的安全屋内最后一次认真地检查了自己身上的装备，匕首、闪光弹、火箭筒、便携式手枪、冲锋枪等等，在正式开车准备动身前往阿斯加德本部之前，他开始给各大报社的主编还有那些常年咬着阿斯加德的记者们，甚至是市民论坛上开始传送关于奥丁手下那些不能见天日的文件资料。随后，他给自己系上了在圣诞节的时候，弗瑞嘉为他亲手织的墨绿色围巾，单枪匹马地杀入阿斯加德总部大楼，时值董事会正在关于要不要同意索尔接替奥丁的位子展开激烈讨论，整栋大楼忽然传来了剧烈的爆炸声，董事们还不知道发生了什么，当索尔主动联系保安的时候，却在那面液晶屏上看见了自己许久不见的弟弟的脸。

 

好久不见啊，哥哥。

 

被炸地稀碎的大门轰然倒塌，那个高挺的身影就站在门外，通道里散落一地的血和尸体，他踏着烈火走进会议室，环视一周之后，脸上露出了疯癫而满意的笑容，都在呢，那就让我们开始吧。

 

你把我当成武器，当成背地里清理敌人的匕首，却从未把我当成你的儿子。可事实上是，我他妈根本就不是什么奥丁森，我是劳非森，你杀掉了我的亲生父母才有了今天，然后把我当成你的工具作为战利品一直沾沾自喜，奥丁，或许你那个傻愣愣的长子不知道你有多卑鄙无耻，但是我知道。

 

当你用阿斯加德的名字去资助那些因为战乱而可怜无依的孤儿的时候，你有没有想过你卖出的弹药和军火曾经毫不留情的射向他们的父母亲眷，炸毁他们的家园，你表面上仁慈悲悯，可是却从未放弃过背地里的征服。你要受害者跪下向你感恩戴德，这不是你的惯用伎俩么？

 

从今天开始，这世界上的所有人都该知道你的丑恶嘴脸，你以为你能安度晚年？不，你该在众人唾弃中羞耻地度过一生，我罪有应得，可你更应该睁着眼睛看着你亲手建立的帝国是怎么付之一炬。

 

洛基真的是彻底疯了，当瑟兰迪尔在网上看见他像个疯子一样坐在阿斯加德会议室长桌上，在直播镜头前按着每一位董事低头认罪的咧嘴笑嘻嘻的神情时，瑟兰迪尔就确信无疑，他连忙通知加里安和手下人赶紧赶在当地警察准备救援之前在附近街道准备好做好接应的准备，同时联系了死侍，他打算亲自到外交办走上一趟，埃尔隆德却在他准备行动的时候拦下了他。

 

陛下，您不应该如此莽撞，他不值得。

 

埃尔隆德的意思瑟兰迪尔当然明白，洛基这么做无异于自寻死路，他将能够摆在明面上或者不能摆在明面上的东西统统捅给了大众，可以说的上是只有死路一条。不管是白道黑道又或者是官方，都不可能放过这个疯子，他不管是对于密林，还是对于密林背后神秘的维林诺公国没有了任何价值，最好的结局就是放开这一团糟。

 

对，确实不值得，这不是一笔合算的买卖。瑟兰迪尔比任何人都清楚，可是于他本身而言，他却在那个此时笑嘻嘻的疯子身上看见了更多，他好像在洛基身上看到了十几二十年前的自己，他也曾经有过那么一次不管不顾反抗的机会，可他只能把所有全部用冰冷覆盖，直到他再也感受不到自己血管里的温度。他看着那团烈火不受控制地燃烧着一切，忍不住屏住呼吸，全身都兴奋到发颤。他从那张疯狂失去理智却畅意淋然的脸上，隐约看见了第二种不同人生的自己。

 

让开。

 

埃尔隆德最终只得沉默不语地跟在瑟兰迪尔的身后一同走出去，而就在这个时候，警笛在洛基耳边响起，他缓缓从桌子上站起来，看着抱着脑袋蹲在自己面前的董事们，看着那个被真相冲击到说不出话来的索尔，以及气得直喘气的奥丁。放声大笑的洛基感到一种痛快的肆意，仿佛每根血管里奔腾的血液都在燃烧一样，奥丁忽然站起来，对着他说。

 

洛基你知道的，你这么做不会有好下场。

 

我做好了死亡的准备了，奥丁，但是你，你做好了身败名裂，眼看一切轰然倒地，被千万人唾骂受到惩罚的准备么？洛基抬起手来，对准奥丁就是一枪，他偏离了要害，却足以让这个老人在未来的几个月内卧病在床，无法用自杀这样的手段来了解自己。

 

父亲——

 

索尔冲了过去，立刻抱住要倒下的奥丁，他抬起头用不可置信的愤怒目光望着洛基，可是疯子哪会在意这些呢，洛基笑着冲索尔摆摆手，一个猛冲助跑，直接撞碎了四十层的落地玻璃朝着高空奔去，索尔惊呼着洛基的名字，却见那个绿眼睛的疯子在急速坠落后撑起了滑翔翼朝着远方飞去。

 

外交豁免权在明面上对于官方的施压很有帮助，但是对于背地里那些手段就不怎么起效果了。当瑟兰迪尔终于喘了一口气在维瑟的酒吧里找到了那个嗑药加酒精已经上头的家伙的时候，他没忍住忽然笑了，洛基真的是把这一切当末日给渡过了。死侍一面疲于应对想要冲进酒吧来割掉洛基人头的杀手们，一面又要维瑟按住那个显然都按不住地已经疯癫地在酒吧大厅里手舞足蹈的洛基。

 

呦，瑟兰你来了。洛基正跟着伴奏在扭着跳舞，踢踏的脚步声一踩一个准，仿佛他脚下的压根不是什么地板，而是奥丁的脑袋。他大胆地冲瑟兰吹着口哨，要一起么？话还没说完，就被韦德大力地推倒在地，然后子弹顺着从半开的窗户中穿过来，打碎了维瑟的珍藏。

 

我靠你快把这个疯子给哥领走，在不等三秒，没准哥的酒吧要给炸成平地了。韦德艰难地挣脱了变身成八爪鱼的洛基，把人可劲朝着瑟兰迪尔那边一推，地下那间密室还算安全。

 

加里安他们十五分钟后就到了，瑟兰迪尔冷静地洛基扯进自己怀里，在维瑟的带领下走进了酒吧的地下密室，结果没想到洛基把瑟兰迪尔给拉进去后，直接把门给关上了，气急败坏的维瑟被阻隔在了门外，拼命地拍了拍门。

 

嘿，洛基快点开门，把我也给放进去，万一韦德没能挡住，那些人把我也杀了呢！

 

你不能进来玩，维瑟，我们不带你玩。洛基扯着嗓子冲门外的维瑟喊，并且用力地踢了踢门作为回应。

 

我操你的洛基，你特妈给我正常点，现在给你开密室不是让你放开了玩的，是躲起来保命的，不是让它发挥作用的。维瑟气得对着大门又踢又打，都什么时候了，你还记得这间密室是用来干嘛的。

 

我妈死了，我全家都死了，维瑟，我马上也要死了。洛基高喊的声音忽然变得尖锐起来了，你就不能让我爽最后一次，我老公会付钱的！！！！！付双倍！！！！！！

 

屋外一阵让人窒息的沉默和平静后终于没了声响，瑟兰迪尔发觉自己真的是很多年都没有放纵式地笑过了，但是这种发自内心的笑意却搞得他脸颊上的肌肉有些发酸，他一度以为自己已经把这种情绪从自己生命中剥离了出去，可是并没有，这是一种感觉，被称之为快活。

 

认真的，洛基？你全家都死了却让你的丈夫来给你寻欢作乐付钱？瑟兰迪尔满脸都是玩味地一把扯过洛基的衣领，看着眼前显然已经完全不知道自己在干什么的某个家伙，如果洛基精神清醒的话，他肯定会用他嘲讽的语调可以拉长了声音，哇，瞧瞧，瑟兰迪尔竟然也会一本正经地开玩笑了。但是他没有，他现在的一切都凭着本能的冲动去做。

 

男人的最后一次总是最宝贵的，这个一定对得起……

 

洛基没能再说出话来了，瑟兰迪尔直接把人拉过来按在床上，急不可耐地去撕扯对方的衣服，裸露在外面的皮肤有些微凉，但是很快它们被绵密的亲吻覆盖，喷薄在皮肤上的温热气息带着松雪压青松的凛冽味道，他下意识地闭上了眼蜷缩进眼前人的怀抱里，分明该是火热的缠绵，在洛基已经五光十色的大脑里却忽然间变得平静起来。

 

他闭上眼睛，就像世界末日要降临一样，直到有人把吻轻轻地烙印在上面。

 

莱戈拉斯在看见新闻的一瞬间就懵了，他第一反应是要去阿斯加德大厦去找洛基，可是很快有消息称那个行凶者已经乘着提前准备好的滑翔翼逃跑了，于是他马上慌手慌脚地冲到韦德的酒吧里，相求他们救救洛基，或者洛基到底在哪。可是意外的是，他竟然在巷子口看见了加里安，他还没来得及问自己Ada是不是也来了，就被从外面打来的一梭子子弹给吓了一跳，加里安皱着眉头把人给推到酒吧里，正好和躲在桌子下面的维瑟撞了个正着。

 

你又来找洛基？维瑟脸上浮现出一种怪异的表情，随后他从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，他躲在下面的密室里，但如果我是你我就不会现在去慌着找他！

 

满脑子都是记挂着洛基的莱戈拉斯根本就没听进去维瑟的话，他接了钥匙就往后面的楼梯口去冲，直到他用钥匙打开门，刚问着洛基你现在怎么样，世界陡然间一黑，他所能看见的一切都凝固在瞬间。

 

亲吻、汗水还有那些暖色的暧昧气息，跟墙上诡异而极具暗示的符号和色彩，还有纠缠在床上的人，莱格莱斯忍不住浑身轻轻发抖，他全身的血都在朝脑袋上涌，他应该离开的，可是他的脚步却无法迈出去。原本亲密地纠缠在一起的人也停止了他们的动作，他似乎听见自己Ada无比清晰地骂了一句脏话，洛基眯起眼睛，像是一只猫儿一样歪着脑袋打量着站在门口的莱戈拉斯，最后摇摇晃晃地站起来朝门口走过去。

 

My sugar bear.

 

莱戈拉斯感觉洛基的双手捧起自己的脸，他感受到男人身上的温度高的吓人，双眼模糊中有手指轻拂去眼角的湿润的水意，洛基不正常，他明显是嗑药磕嗨了，自己也不正常，明明应该马上转身离开的。

 

My sugar bear，你怎么哭了？

 

不，我没有哭，洛基你看错了，你磕嗨了你脑子不正常了。莱戈拉斯想要扭过头去，但是洛基却没有放开他的脸，这是你一直想要的，我能够给你的最后的礼物。

 

洛基凑过去，轻轻地不带任何情欲地贴上对方的嘴唇，给了莱戈拉斯一个吻。他在自己最后的意识里依然依稀记得，他的男孩，他的情人一直很渴望这个，他马上就要死了，他只有这个廉价的吻送给他作为最后的临别的礼物了。

 

别哭，莱戈拉斯，你永远都是被爱的那一个，你都不知道我有多么嫉妒你。

 

莱戈拉斯张开双臂抱住了浑身赤裸的男人，感受着他异于平日的剧烈心跳，和皮肤上的滚烫温度还有自己眼角的湿润。瑟兰迪尔躺在床上用床单盖住自己身体的部分，他盯着天花板感觉到人生的好笑，被忽然打断的激情，闯进来的却是他的儿子，正常的选择应该是他换上衣服，面色如常地走出去，在某个不知名的角落里解决掉那些未解情欲。

 

可肆意妄为的感觉真是太他妈好了，二十年前长在身上的那根逆骨似乎又像是重新活回来了一样，他面无表情地看着那两个人从一般的亲吻演变着激烈的拥吻再到和他倒在同一张床上，这次他决定无视那些束缚着自己的东西，他没有离开。

 

热烈的亲吻和抚摸只能加速洛基满脑子混沌的模样，他迷蒙地睁着自己的绿眼睛却被莱戈拉斯吻得喘不过气几乎要窒息。呼吸要被抽空，始终在他口腔中肆意掠夺一切的舌头一点点舔过柔软的腔壁，两个人的气息绵密地交缠在一起，莱戈拉斯像个强盗一样劫掠着他口中的全部，直到他们分开他得以能够呼吸到新鲜的空气。两人唇角纠缠在一起的银丝，他还没来得及用手背擦去，就被已经恢复过来的青年再次扑过来，用滚烫的舌尖全部舔舐干净，最后一遍又一遍地描摹着他嘴唇的形状，直到他们的唇舌变得一样地滚烫。细密的亲吻不停地落在他的胸口，还有乳尖上，这是个贪婪又凶狠的小孩，他试图用标记这样的倔强方式去展示着什么。

 

瑟兰迪尔并不急于去留下什么来证明自己，他的目的简单直白，他一面在洛基肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口好让这家伙能够保持清醒，沾满了润滑剂的黏稠液体就连带着他修长的手指一起从后穴处挤了进去。扩张是绝对很有必要和意义的事情，瑟兰迪尔此刻倒是有点担心莱戈拉斯那个架势会不会直接把洛基的脖颈动脉咬断，他在那处紧致的小穴里深深地塞进了三根手指，只是三根就满当当的了，内壁温暖和不由自主地吸附力让他扩张起来有点困难，当洛基下意识地缩起他的下半身的时候，他毫不犹豫地在洛基圆润的屁股上拍了两巴掌。

 

放轻松，不然待会难受的是你。

 

他一点都没留情地把自己的手指在洛基的体内微微勾起，好让内壁每一寸都涂满这种带着催情作用的药膏，洛基忍不住呻吟出声，瑟兰迪尔伸手不轻不重地揉着他的臀瓣，试图让洛基放轻松，等到差不多的时候他把手指抽了出来。受到刺激分泌出的肠液和催情润滑剂混合在一起，他全身的皮肤都呈现出一种诡异的粉色，忽然空虚的菊穴变得殷红，在叫嚣着发出邀请。瑟兰迪尔按住了洛基的腰，然后一口气冲到底，被猛然贯穿的感觉让洛基忍不住叫出声，他浑身一哆嗦，疼痛夹杂着快感让他变得泪眼模糊。

 

莱戈拉斯凑过去轻轻吻去他眼角的湿意，以示安慰，他把脑袋靠过去亲吻着洛基的胸膛，并张口含住了洛基的乳首，用唇舌反复碾压着它们，用牙尖轻碾过那一层嫩肉，当然他手上也并不闲着，他把两个人的性器放在一起摩擦着，用手指摆弄着他们，刻意地堵住了马眼部分有点恶劣地不许对方痛快地射出来。前后的夹击刺激地洛基不知道该怎么办才好，他只能下意识地按住莱戈拉斯的脑袋，可是即便这样，体内被反复碾压的敏感点让他控制不住地喘息，直到不管是前面还是后面同时得到了释放或是满足后他才能够长舒一口气。

 

然而并没有结束，父子之间不可思议的默契让两个人即便能够不搭话也能够互换位置，莱戈拉斯从背后揽住洛基充满了柔韧性的腰部，从背后把晕晕乎乎的人两腿从后面最大程度地分开，直接从后面将已经硬起来的性器再次插进去，并且有节奏地凶狠地反复撞击，洛基前身没有力道的支撑几乎要摔倒在床上，瑟兰迪尔单手托住对方的下巴，反复用拇指摩擦了红的有些过分的嘴唇后，半是强迫着洛基张开嘴巴，顺势把自己的性器塞了进去……邪神用充满眼泪的深绿色眼睛望向自己，唇角因为长时间张开而淌下透明的唾液，过分温热的口腔和唇舌压在腥膻的肉棒上，毫无章法的乱舔和满脸委屈真的有点对不起邪神银舌头的名号。莱戈拉斯不喜欢洛基把目光过分地放在他的Ada身上，明明从一开始他就应该离开才对，他用力抱住洛基然后加快了从后面抽插的速度，他用力地在洛基小腹处按揉着，听着男人唇边因为他的爱抚而付出含糊不清的呜咽……

 

直到第三轮结束后，莱格莱斯才握住洛基的手放在自己胸前，平躺在床上看着天花板努力平复着自己的剧烈呼吸，他握住男人的手，忽然间开口。

 

他真的会死么？

 

瑟兰迪尔深吸了一口气，他侧过脸去，把脸靠在已经睡过去的男人肩膀上。

 

不，现在他不会了。

 

 

瑟兰迪尔从回忆中清醒过来，夜已经深了，他坐在洛基的床边看着这个深陷昏迷中的男人。凭心而论，他不知道洛基是真的疯掉了还是因为不想面对现实疯掉了，但是这些都无所谓。这个人还活着，他遵守了自己向莱戈拉斯向自己做出的承诺。他伸手替男人整理了下压在枕头下的凌乱黑色长发，然后站起身离开了病房。

 

洛基是一团野火，野火燎原，你无法控制他燃烧的方向，除非等他把一切吞噬殆尽。可是你且看，在那些草木灰烬之下还有残存着的火星，他们永不熄灭。

 

瑟兰迪尔想这个男人总有一天要重新醒过来的，他会继续他那一团糟的人生，他要看着他笔直地向前走下去，不管前方会是什么会怎么样。他在洛基身上看到了当年那个抱憾着的，把自己冻成一块坚冰的自己的影子，所以当那些火星愿意再次跳动起来，再有复燃之势的时候，他不介意去维护那簇火焰，不介意再为燃烧多添几分助力，让他重新热烈起来。

 

他无需担心，只要等待即可。

 

【TBC】


End file.
